


Dollhouse

by halosandhellhounds



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, content warning for a form of cheating i guess, excuse me if its the worst, i wrote this while drunk, just mentions, these assholes rule my life, what happens in purgatory apparently doesn't stay in purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halosandhellhounds/pseuds/halosandhellhounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>When you turn your back she pulls out a flask<br/>And forgets his infidelity.<br/>Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic<br/>Go back to being plastic.<br/>No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens<br/>One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b><span class="u">2 of 16</span></b> Crowstiel drabbles inspired by the tracks of Melanie Martinez's album</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

"Crowley....."

Cas stared at the demon who was slumped down in his armchair, house coat gathered up a bit around his neck, crystal glass of scotch in one hand. His back was to the angel, eyes focused on nothing in particular; gaze on the wall in front of him.

"What?" 

"Why must you do this? I've told you before, it was a different place...."

"Different place?" Crowley snapped, head turning to the side so he could see the other, gaze cold, lips set in a hard line. "It was supposed to be _our_ place. And you went and mucked it up with sodding _Dean Winchester_.."

Cas blinked quickly, flinching slightly at the demon's tone. The muscles in his jaw clenched, teeth grinding together almost audibly. He didn't say a word, blue eyes averted so that he was staring at the ground. "I already told you..." He said quietly, almost meekly. "I was... I was atoning, and it..." He huffed, chest rising and falling quicker with breaths he didn't really need, fingers balling into fists at his side. "We were alone.. We have a bond, Crowley. It just happened..."

The angel was cut off with a loud shattering of glass as Crowley hurled his glass across the room in anger. The polished wooden legs of the chair squeaked against the hardwood floor as he stood up quickly, pushing back on the arms and knocking the seat askew. The speed at which he moved had ruffled his meatsuit's thinning hair slightly, the short strands floofing almost comically in the front. A teasing thought flitted through Cas's mind briefly, but he immediately dismissed it. It would do nothing but make the situation worse at this point. Instead, he kept silent, deep blue eyes focused on the demon's back.

Crowley turned toward the angel, his silk housecoat swishing around his knees. The slippers he was wearing made no noise as he made his way over to the other purposefully, the look on his face a complete contrast to the way in which he was dressed.

" _You_ were the one that got in bed with me, in every sense of the word. _You_ were the one that agreed to my deal... to do this _together_. _We_ found purgatory. _We_ figured out how to open it. _We_ were supposed to share it. It was supposed to be _ours_!" He had moved up and was standing almost flush with the angel, rage filled eyes cast up to lock on the other's. The volume of his voice had gradually started to rise, but when he paused, he took a moment to take a breath and drop it back down to a forced calm. "You took something that we risked _everything_ for... and completely and utterly soiled it. With, as its always been, as it perpetually _will_ be... Dean bloody Winchest - "

It was his turn to be cut off, the angel quite suddenly grabbing his face and pulling him into a heated kiss, lips working hungrily and almost desperately against the demon's. Cas was horrible with words; he didn't know what to say or how to say it, and Crowley was so complicated... So much more tricky than the others. It took nothing to set him off; he seemed to always be riding the edge of contentedness and blind rage. 

He instead turned to something he knew would shut the demon up and pause the argument. For now, at least. With a low, soft moan, he parted slightly chapped lips, slipping his tongue inside the demon's mouth, the oaky taste of scotch warming his tongue. Shoes scuffed the floor slightly as he pressed even closer to the demon, unable to hide the smile that crept onto his lips when he felt a rather prominent bulge in the other's boxers. 

The tell-tale sign that he'd won, even if it was only for a short period of time. There was no doubt that Crowley would bring this up again... it did irk him so. The angel wasn't quite sure why, but he knew that it was no use to question it. It would just make things worse. 

He kissed the demon for several more long seconds before he pulled back, his and the other's lips slightly swollen from the roughness of it all. Crowley blinked slowly, eyes slightly glazed over, focused intently on the angel's. The smallest ghost of a smirk twitched on Castiel's lips, and without a word took a few steps back, long fingers lingering on the demon's face as he did so, until he was too far to reach. He then spun lazily, steps slow, head turned slightly to the side as he cast a look back at the King of Hell, who still stood in the same spot that he had been left in. With a coy batting of his lashes, Cas silently invited the other to follow him before straightening out his head and sauntering toward the bedroom. His smirk grew into a full blown, triumphant smile as he heard the other quickly following him; the soft swish of silk fabric hitting the floor as he went. 


End file.
